


The Humiliation of Adrien Agreste

by Andrrrea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, does this count as crack, ladrien, plagg is the only voice of reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrrrea/pseuds/Andrrrea
Summary: In an AU where Adrien has just as many pictures of Ladybug in his room(+ additional merch) as Marinette has of Adrien in hers, what happens when Ladybug stops by?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The Humiliation of Adrien Agreste

**Author's Note:**

> Very quick drabble lol, also not proofread or betaread so it might be a bit chaotic, but I just had to write it the moment I got the idea, because omg what a concept!

“Perfect,” Adrien exclaimed, while admiring his work with his hands resting at his hips.  
“You don’t think it’s a bit too much?” Plagg asked, he was hovering in the air next to his head, he was convinced the poor boy had officially gone off the rails.  
The enormous room that had been pretty void of decorations was now filled with Ladybug merchandise. The walls were filled with posters of the superheroine, not only was the walls pretty much covered, his bedding was superhero themed too. The bedding actually pictured both of Paris’s superhero duo, which he found a bit awkward, he wasn’t a fan of having himself pictured on his bedding, but the store didn’t have any with just ladybug left. In addition he had figured it would be a good cover if any of his friends actually visited his room, which was a rare occurrence seeing as his father rarely let him see his friends in general, and specifically not in his own home. The fact that he rarely had visitors was what had convinced him to give in and decorate his room with a ladybug theme to begin with, seeing as he was the only person who frequented his room why not cover it with his beautiful lady. Although he had focused on Ladybug merch it had been hard to avoid himself, Chat Noir, in a lot of the posters, he had however been able to find a body pillow of just Ladybug. Plagg had actually managed to talk him out of buying the body pillow though, he had opted for a cute cartoonish plushie instead.  
He fell down onto his bed with a delighted sigh.  
“I think it’s purrfect, look how beautiful she is,” he murmured. Plagg groaned at the lovestruck and oblivious boy.  
“Not as perfect as cheese,” Plagg chimed in instead of expressing his exasperation further. 

–

A few days after Adrien had turned his bedroom into a Ladybug shrine the unthinkable happened, an akuma attacked and before he had time to transform Ladybug herself came swinging in through his bedroom window.  
“Oh god,” he whispered, looking frantically around his room, there was no way to hide it all before she discovered how fond of her he was, but the problem was she would think he was just some crazed fan!  
“I told you it was a bad idea,” Plagg triumphed, Adrien shushed him and jumped onto his bed in a hurry and pushed the Ladybug under the covers in a rushed movement. He stretched himself out on the bed, resting his head in hand which was supported by his elbow. And tried to smile nonchalantly and as if everything was fine, it was not he was in fact dying on the inside.  
“Hello Ladybug, what are you doing here?” he asked Ladybug who had just gained her footing after swinging into his room, who also happened to be the girl his room was filled with posters of, why had no one stopped him? He could tell that she was just now taking in the decor in his room, which in turn made him glance down at his covers, he was of course laying on top of the Chat Noir part of his sheets. What had he done to deserve this?  
“Uhm, I-, hakuna! I mean akuma! You’re in danger! We’ve gotta go!” Ladybug stuttered, poor girl was probably incredibly creeped out by his superfan room. God what an idiot he was.  
“I love you.. uhm your! Your work I mean, I love your work! In the city!” he attempted to explain as he stumbled over his words, he got up into an upright position and gestured around the room wildly as he explained. He was probably as read as her suit!  
“Thank you! I love you too… I mean your work, I love your work too!” Ladybug exclaimed. They stood in silence, looking at one another, until Ladybug shook her head as if shaking off a thought.  
“We have to leave,” she reminded him, pointing at the window with her thumb.  
“Oh yeah of course, sorry,” his words tapering off into mutterings by the end of the sentence as he got up from the bed and laid his arms around her, readying for her to swing her yoyo out the window.  
“Is this okay?” he asked, his face felt even hotter now, if that was even possible.  
“Very… I mean yes!” she responded before she threw her yoyo forward into the city landscape, and before he knew it they were flying through the air, and he prayed that she had bought his stupid excuses, he highly doubted it.


End file.
